User blog:Masterhands-paper/( O )----( O ) Idol Time PriPara Episode 1
I'm tired of hearing the word time. Also, I'm bad at making jokes but,' HEY I FOUND CAROLINE IN THE EPISODE CHECK IT OUT' (The joke is basically I got all panic-y when I realized that her side hair had the type of curls I wanted Caroline to have but don't have because I suck at drawing it. I know this aint funny but I will forever love this please don't judge me) Category:Blog posts Edit: Now thanks to so many screenshots that I saved, you know how I love to complain about how lifeless her PriPara eyes are right? Well now I was completely overwhelmed by my discovery: Edit: (Now for some commntary, but all I did was watch the OP, ED & Performance so I could be wrong) *SPOILER WARNING* *I haven't seen how Laala leaves, but it better be heartwarming *So her priticket folded, which caused some part of her ticket to be unscaned? Funny. *Yui doesnt believe she is THE KAMI IDOL SUPER AMAZING Laala? Well too bad, WHEN HER SQUAD GETS HERE YOU'D BE POOPING YOUR PANTS BUDDY *If you didn't already realized, I don't like any of them. *The new system is weird. So a clock decides when you can perform? It seems rather tedious to ither wait or do something to make you worthy. *I NEED THE SOLAMI DRESSING SQUAD. WHERE YOU AT SQUAD????? *The new mascots/managers are so ewwww. They literally scream merch I bet this is for another Jururu-tamagotchi game right *I hate hearing the word time now. Idol Time, Fantasy Time, Cyalume Time, Idol Time PriPara etc. you get the point. *I hate how Laala shrunk at the peak where she can show off al her achievements. I know thats the point of the joke but still *Can someone explain to me (since I havent watched the episode) how the Idol watches work??? Laala has a manager so does she still need a tamagotchi???? *No to boys unit, yes to Leona and Hibiki *So you can create your own brand on the spot? (i wasn't too sure if you can do this so HEADCANON CONFIRMED) *You can bring IRL food to Pripara HEACANON CONFIRMED *The Idol time PP is covered in pastel colors it hurts my eyes *ISNT IT SUCH A BIG COINCEDENCE HOW THE BRAND SHE MADE HAS THE EXACT SAME THEME AS THE PRIPARA BRANCH?????? *I'm still bitter don't mind me. I'm gonna barf rainbows soon hold on *I like how most girls has arcade hair. It's nice I guess *Mirei and Nao and sobbing in a corner I can feel it *THE NEW OP IS SO FORGETTABLE WHY. Every new season has a banging OP that hypes the whole season. Make It, Dream Parade, Ready Smile and heck even Brand New Dreamer are so good why did you fail me Season 4 (I know IRis aint the main cast anymore but your killing it people!) *The transition in the ED where it gives you an arial view of PP hurts my head Edit: A quick joke before I sleep: I tag @Hanako @Yuki and @Kaori before you change your profiles